A Heart's Scorn
by TheBearandTheHawk
Summary: Who would you betray for your heart? Who would you kill? A DracoxLuna two shot requested a long time ago by a co-writer.  written by TheBear
1. Knockturn Alley

**We do not own anything involving the Harry Potter Series, just my plots and ideas. **

Draco POV-

Success, finally. I hope the Dark Lord is pleased with me now, every time I've tried to do a mission he has chosen **me **for no one else I chicken out and someone else finishes the job for me. No not anymore, Potter isn't the only one in the lime light anymore. Now I am, I'll be praised for the good work I've done tonight, pathetic mud bloods didn't know what they had coming, maybe if they were pure blood like the few of us left they would be better with their magic. But then again, who am I kidding.

I patted the dust off my robes as I calmly strolled down Diagon Alley. This once great marketplace shut down by the lack of business being so close to the now mandatory muggleborn registration so many wizards are left able to use magic and it is now our job to clean out those who aren't worthy to learn magic. Potter couldn't stop us, nobody had heard from him in months, coward. Hiding behind a girl's back in the wild so he won't get himself killed like his dear mummy. Pathetic.

I have been chosen to be the Dark Lord's personal assistant if you will, I mused as I walked with my arms folded behind my back, I am taking care of any requests of 'business' he may have with certain folk who aren't within keeping magic clean best interest. Today was my test; my first real mission, kill the family who was hiding in Gringotts.

It didn't bother me that much it was a family of a wilting old man, his two daft sons, and his already dead wife who seemed to have died of malnutrition. Not my fault, if they just came clean to the now new and improved Ministry of Magic then they could have been simply stripped of their magic, had their memories erased, and been put into the muggle world. That was a better option then the killing curse I believe. See the Dark Lord is merciful. Only if you co-operate, if you don't and I am not selected to deal with you, you can say hello to Fenir Greyback.

The cold cobblestone against my feet along with the cooling air and ominous weather was a little intriguing, had someone set the dark mark into the sky and I couldn't see it or was something happening and I wasn't aware? That wasn't the exact plan I had in my mind, I have just stated my place where I am now in power, finally noticed and I will keep it that way.

Its been three years since Potter went into hiding, the last time anyone had seen or heard from him that any of us had heard from since we last tracked him in the Albanian forests with that pathetic little mud blood Granger and that traitor blood Weasley. Bellatrix and Yaxley cursed them, apparently Weasel-Bee had a little trouble avoiding the cruciatis curse. Probably went crying home to his mommy to get his minor battle afflictions tended to.

Death and mold's reeking odors perfumed the air as I got closer to lower districts, edging my way closer towards the leaky cauldron, I had to meet my mother to pick up a parcel of the utmost importance to deliver to the Dark Lord, apparently it was key to keeping his reign strong and powerful. I am now one of the most feared death eaters in the entire country of England. That was a title I deserved after putting up with Mr. Harry "The boy who lived, I'm the chosen one" James Potter and his pathetic life filled with complaining. Personally I think that the Dark Lord should have ordered my father just to end his pitiful life at the ministry of magic raid five years ago, it would have ended everything so much simpler. But then again I think I would have personally liked to witness his end then just hearing about it back at that pathetic school with our daft old headmaster.

As I entered the soon to be closed down Leaky Cauldron, it seemed the room's already hushed atmosphere became even more silent. The too innocent glow of the candles against the blue tinted rotting woods walls. The scrapping of old used oak chairs filled the air as I drew closer and closer to my mother's tables. My mother sat up her blackened robes billowing about and greeted me with a curt hug and quickly released me with a peck on my cheek. Her hair up in her strict upper class fashion, the matching color of mine, near platinum blonde.

"Hello, mother." I said shortly, quickly retreating my arms from her embrace.

"Draco, relax. Your father is proud of you and the Dark Lord is most pleased with your dedication to him." she sat back down into her corner with her eyes trained on me. "Sit, Draco, have some butter beer and celebrate, the ministry is finally acting how it should be."

I tensely sat down, still not completely relaxed, it was like the haunting aura filled the air with warning and distress. My mother ordered two butter beers for us and curtly nodded to the timid waitress who seemed to be hiding something, my mother sensed it too, she was going to look into it after our rendezvous.

"Mother, I have to leave soon. Please give me the parcel so I can attend to my other matters. We can catch up another time, correct?" both our drinks were done and we were just silent staring at each other.

"Fine, Draco, be warned. Do not under any circumstance loose this parcel or the Dark Lord's reign will be at stake and we shall all be in danger. See after it with your life." from her bag she with drew a parcel the size of a larger modern muggle what did they call it… a encyclopedia. Muggles with their useless inventions. It weighed about the amount of a small horntail dragon before it was dangerous enough to invoke havoc in Romania.

"So after I meet up with Crabbe and Goyle in Knockturn apparate straight to Igor Karkaroff's house." of course I wasn't going to say the real location of where this parcel was really going, but any resistance that might try to hold back my mother or try to ambush me at Igor's currently abandoned home in Bulgaria was going to be fooled when they find inferi up to their knees.

Once the parcel was securely tucked under my robe I kissed my mother on the cheek and turned without another look to the door. Almost immediately I heard the chatter resume.

The air was colder now and that ominous presence seemed to gain more power. What was happening? Excellent I'm starting to turn to my emotions even more. The Dark Lord would not accept this, with this job you have to stay cold, ruthless, emotionless or it could be your down fall. The slightest sign of sympathy while helping clean up the community would let everyone believe we are going soft, thus having more join the pitiful resistance named Dumbledore's Army.

Knockturn Alley was presenting itself to me now. The rats scurrying across the blackened cobblestone and cobs webs hanging maliciously in the corners of the walls meet. There leaning against the brick walls was my more the less two wingmen or followers assigned by the Dark Lord himself. Though I don't think he would have needed to me and these two boys went back far very far. Long enough to know that they weren't out of place with two cupcakes in each of their hands chewing away greedily.

"Crabbe, Goyle. You fat baboons, never can stay away from food can you?" I growled, idiots. Crabbe was twice my size next to me and I can assure you it was not in muscle. Goyle was slightly less then him. But still huge by standards, they made very intimidating death eaters from their size.

"Draco, come on, don't you know us any better by now?" Goyle growled in annoyance, I was always bothering them when I saw a source of food in their hands at the wrong time.

"Yeah Draco, stop bothering us and look for a girl to marry like your mommy wants." My mother was being a nuisance about that subject one reason I didn't stay in the Leaky Cauldron that long, she would have brought upon the subject knowing her. My mother was pressing the issue that I should marry a pretty girl in assurance I would have someone to be with since "me and your father aren't going to be around for ever" that clichéd speech. I had my look around girls my own age but however none of them suited me. What was the bother it wasn't like my parent's death wasn't over their shoulders. They were healthy and powerful in the new world order. And the girl I was interested in I can highly doubt she would approve of someone the likes of me. She was different then the other shrewd girls I knew and she was smart, exceptionally with insides ties to the resistance, I if I could convince her to love me and spill their secrets then I would have two birds in one stone.

"Shut it you two, come on we need to stop by Borgin and Burkes and meet up with Alecto then we're leaving." I growled, I was not in the mood to deal with them treating me like I needed looking after. I was chosen by the Dark Lord, asked for by the Dark Lord, I was the Dark Lord's near second in command. Who may I ask needs to be looked after, certainly not me, anyone I'm after needs looking after for they shall not be alive too long.

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy." Goyle more the less forced out of his mouth that was being stored with another cupcake.

I turned onto my left heel, annoyed with these idiots, they were starting to develop an attitude with me. Nothing the torture curse couldn't fix, they needed to remember their place. As I contemplated who to curse a pained cry filled my ears and it sounded like hers coming from down the alley way.

"Look's like some dumb witch is getting it from Alecto, eh, Goyle?" Crabbe chortled slowly as they tried to keep up their pace with mine. I was rapidly pacing down the alley way to get to the source of her cry.

"Hey Malfoy, wait!" I turned my head to see they were both about twenty paces behind me and I was unconsciously jogging down the alleyway. Did I honestly care for this girl that much?

"Crucio!" Alecto's voice was clearer as I got nearer and so was her cry. "Be a good lass, and just tell me where the resistance is meeting today, there's no need for a pretty pureblood like you to get hurt over this." his voice was harsh and smug as he finally came into my view. His robes were dirtied with muck as he held his hand to the throat of the witch in front of him, his left hand held high with his wand at the ready. His hair was greased and long he could have resembled Sirius Black if his face wasn't so different. Why he didn't take more care of himself I didn't know he was a high class death eater with the resources. However I didn't care at all, this was just a back thought.

White hot rage filled me as I confirmed my theory at the witch he was torturing.

"Luna just answer now, we have a crowd and I have to be somewhere." Alecto taunted bringing his mouth to her ear as he took a lick at her ear lobe. Rage filled me, I knew I had cared for Luna originally but I didn't know that it was to this level.

"Stupefy!" the words left my mouth before I could recognize what I had just done. Alecto flew back from her as she slithered to the ground staring at me in shock. I felt Crabbe and Goyle's shocked gazes on my back as I stood panting in rage with my wand still pointed at Alecto's stilled formed. Luna was quiet as she stared at me her sapphire eyes stared at me in confusion, and pain, but somewhere swimming deep in their magical depths admiration.

"Malfoy! Why did you just attack Alecto? He's going to kill us when he wakes up!" in my adjacent vision I could see Crabbe reaching for his dark mark the tattoo stretched against his skin. If they went against me then I would be done for and the Dark Lord would send me to Azkaban for treachery.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I screamed as I hit them both in the head. This was a time to remember what spell would keep me and Luna alive. Once the white sparks hit their chests they became completely still and toppled to the ground like large tree trunks falling from their perches. "I'm sorry. Obliviate!" I muttered as I descended over them their eyes locked with fear. Once the word left my mouth their eyes slumped into the back of their heads till you just saw the whites of their eyes and their muscles relaxed.

Alecto called out from behind me

"Draco, bloody hell what's gone wrong in your head? Have you gone daft, boy?" he saw the murderous glare in my eyes as I looked over my shoulder above my succumbed old friends forms. "This is it then? One girl over your whole life's goal."

I gave a short curt nod in his direction as I turned and stood in front of Luna's slumped form. She must've passed out from the curse's pain. She was a beauty to hold, her long near white hair floating around her face and her pale skin glowing in the dim lights. I would be in her lime light and she would care about me like nobody else would without a good reason. I would be in her lime light and she would care by her own free will. That's all I wanted really in my life, love brought on by love not pride.

He pulled himself off the ground and stared at me, his eyes set on the prize, my life. A wizard duel then it would be, to the death. We glowered at each other for a minute before raising our wands in a rapid fashion to our chests before replacing them quickly at our sides as we turned on our heel and went walked ten paces each back.

I took a deep breath in as I whipped myself around. "Locomotor Mortis!", the green flash went forth from my wand and landed on his heel, binding his legs.

"Flipendo!" was his cry and I was launched backwards into the air to hit the solid wall of ancient brick. I felt the ooze of blood stain my face as I quickly regained my standing as Alecto was immobilized from the waist down on the ground withering like a worm trying to remember the counter curse.

"Imperio!" I whispered into the wind and Alecto's thrashing immediately seized as his hardened cold blooded eyes trained themselves on me. I raised my wand causing him in turn to slowly rise to his feet.

"The Dark Lord will come after you Draco, you and that little loopy girl. Give me the parcel and I'll say you merely took your life, suicide, from the grief of never being able to be enough for Lucius Malfoy your oh so loving father." he snickered. I walked up to him my stance, harsh.

"Never speak of my family, again." I scared myself my voice was harsh, dancing on razor edges.

"Oh really, waddiwasi!" before I had time to react I lost my control over my curse and he jumped to his wand. I saw his mark.

Luna.

"Avada Kadavra!" the flash of green left me no time.

"Mobilicorpus!" I sent one of my good friend's bodies, Crabbe into the path of light saving one and loosing another. His body if it was even possible was even stiller at that moment as he dropped to the floor. I turned anger set in my eyes as I spoke my final two words in the alley way.

"Avada Kadavra!" and Alecto's eyes widened as he fell to the ground without a noise just slowly like he was taking his time.

My eyes rested on Luna. She was alert now. Staring at me. Her beautiful eyes trained on me like I was a dangerous predator and she was locked helplessly with me in a room. I didn't waste time with formalities she knew who I was and she knew the danger I had just created for us. I ran over to her while quickly assessing her for any injuries I needed to heal before we left. None that I could see except for the ugly outline of his hands on her neck. I slowly -to show I meant no harm to her- put my arms under her frame and lifted her off the alley's floor. Her body nudged the parcel under my robes reminding me I could help, be in the lime light for the good reason. I could help bring down the reign of what I helped build.

The twisting sense that came over me every time I appareted over took my body as I transported us away from Knockturn alley before the rest of the death eaters got there and tried to create another fight, one I couldn't win. The musty smell of death was gone and was replaced with the warm smell of my cottage.

Away from prying eyes when I would need a place to hide, I had this cottage built by inferi as a safe house where no one even knew where its location was. It was modern to say at least, it was just off in the country in Germany. It had all the necessities I would need to live for a while in it already. Luna was shaken up a bit in my arms, so I ever so gently placed her onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Incendio." I said in a hushed voice pointing at the fire. Soon small flames leaped in power over the logs as they grew and devoured the wood. Luna was staring at it like a new born babe would be intrigued by a fly.

"You know, fire's misjudged. Once some people are hurt by it everyone believes its bad and shuns it. But nobody ever realizes its really beautiful and looks for companionship do they? I think your like the fire Draco, just misunderstood by the world." her words warmed my heart. That's something I never realized myself.

"Luna, thank you." her eyes flickered over to me with a guided sense as a small timid smile spread out over her lips.

"Shouldn't I thank you, Draco? Aren't you the one who saved me from Alecto? I think you are. Harry's going to be thrilled, that we have an inside voice now. I think I should check my galleon to see if anyone posted a message." she said in this curious voice as she reached down into her robes.

At this moment I couldn't help myself, even as I tried. I grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "I love you" and I kissed her. Her lips were so soft against mine I think heaven was in front of me waiting with open arms. Instead of her pulling back in revulsion like I thought she would she leaned into my embrace, kissing me back. I pulled away from her to look at her eyes, she was absolutely serious about it.

"Tell me Draco, was that a distraction or was that you finally admitting you love me? Because I don't think nargels lie to people. Enchanting little creatures actually living in mistletoes and weaving them together whenever two people are in love." I followed her gaze up onto the ceiling where sure enough growing rapidly was a mistletoe in full bloom.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I want to help. I want to end this. End what I helped build, thinking it would make me…noticeable and special." I was disgusted with my own reasons " Tell Harry I have the key to bringing the Dark Lord down. With me you guys can finally come out of hiding and we all live normal lives. Luna Lovegood, I don't fully understand what I'm feeling, my emotions are on backload from years of suppressing them. But I do know I care for you and I want to protect you. If you would let me and do the honor I'd be grateful." I spoke in a fast tone I was surprised she even caught half of it.

"You know Draco, if your asking me out you could just say so, and Harry know's everything." from her hand she lifted a single shard of a broken mirror. In its reflection instead of seeing my own pale blue eyes I saw a vibrant green pair pleased looking at me. "Sorry but he was kind of listening in."

"Your in Draco. Meet us in the Albanian forest next month. We're kind of in hiding right now and unable to get there at this moment. I hope your telling the truth" the eyes hardened as they spoke "or else don't think we wont kill you without hesitation."

"Of course, Potter."

"Luna, you can go back to whatever it is you two were doing." and with that the eyes disappeared and I saw my own in the reflection.

"Okay, Harry," she added as if she was still talking to him. "So Draco, I hope you know by now that I do like you too. Thank you a thousand more times for saving my life too, and I'm sorry you had to loose one of your friends." her voice was soft as she rubbed circles on my hand.

"It's fine. I think I was due for a clean slate, I've messed up my life a lot in twenty years only. I need a sort of redemption." I hid my face in her hair, it smelled earthy, like a meadow.

"Everyone needs redemption. Its just part of life, you know. Something you need now, like I need to overcome my sleepwalking so I can take my shoes off when I go to bed." she smiled.

"So this is a new start then?" I whispered nesting myself closer to her, I could feel the love radiating off her and I was drawn to its feel, something I've been denied for twenty bloody cruel years.

"A very new start. Oh by the way Draco, happy birthday." it was my birthday. I thought of the date, and bloody hell she was right. After all I've done against her she cared enough to remember my birthday.

"Thank you." with that I kissed her hair as I slowly succumbed to sleep.


	2. Of All Things

**We Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Any Other Characters Involved In The Series.**

**Draco PoV**

Who would have thought, me, Draco Malfoy would be helping the resistance. Certainly not Draco, the son of a famed Death Eater, devoted his entire life to the dark arts, bringing down Harry Potter of his high pedestal. Distasting mud bloods everywhere. No certainly not Draco Malfoy.

Well that's exactly what I've been doing. Helping the resistance gather more recruits and kill off more and more death eaters than they have been able to do so before. I'm finally in the lime light now and even odder…..me and **Potter** are on near good terms. In the past I would have found this quiet revolting but now its almost comforting, that I don't have to worry about being cursed behind my back by any still hating resistance members now that I'm a big asset to Potter's-….I mean Harry's plan.

Got to get out of that bloody habit.

"Draco?" I turned around, facing the front of my tent. Luna was standing there with her cork screw earnings and radish necklace, looking absolutely radiant, her hair tousled from running and her cheeks flushed. My bizarre little loveable witch. But her eyes, panicked, were we under attack?

"Yes, Luna?" I replied sweetly trying to calm her down.

"I'm dying." her tone was monotonous, she always had that dazed feeling.

"What do you mean?" As I spoke her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, rolled into the back of her head as her body shook, falling to the ground.

"Luna!" I cried, I dove for her body, cradling her to my chest before she fell completely. "Luna! Luna? What's happening!" her body felt so fragile, so breakable compared to me, especially now in her ….state.

My fingers felt wet, sticky, around her abdomen. I looked at my hands. Why does this liquid have to be this liquid of all liquids?

Blood.

What do I do? I need help. Granger! She'll know what to do.

I gently placed Luna onto the bed as I ran outside to the tent.

However, I couldn't have made it more then a step outside anyway.

Pointed on my forehead was a wand.

With a snake on the arms of its holder…..one word.

Shit.

I woke up with a gasp again. This was the same dream I have been having for a month already. First of it would start with me thinking about the resistance and what _good_ - it is still quite a hard concept for me to pick up on, I'm doing good for once in my life, not evil- and then Luna would come into the tent, and say so blankly she's dying, dying. And collapse in my arms and then I'd run for help. Before I made it two bloody steps out of the tent, my ex-master's arm would shoot out with a wand on my face. Did it all have a meaning?

It was still dark outside, as I sat up on my cot. From living in grand mansions with all the luxuries half the world couldn't have to this, on a single cot in a average muggle tent, not that magical ones at the world cup years ago, an average muggle tent about 4 feet off the ground and 7 feet long. Horrendous. I looked at my wrist-watch, a gift from my late father, it was just past two in the morning. I couldn't look at my watch without grimacing. I was there when my father died.

"_Retreat! Get outta here! Draco come on!" Weasley cried, we had just raided The Leaky Cauldron, my father had been staying there with some other death eaters, and valuable information was being transferred, recruits, plans, and other necessary bits of information that Potter thought was necessary to have. So Ronald, Granger, Cho Chang, some other kids, and I went to ambush and hopefully retrieve the information from the death eaters including my father without dilemma._

_Unfortunately like everything else in life, these things do not go as planned._

_My father found us, in their suite, four of the death eaters bound and gagged already, and then my father walking in looking shocked, then that expression turning into hate, pure unadulterated hatred, towards one person he spotted. Me._

"_Is this what our family has reduced to Draco? Helping muggles and mud bloods? I thought we raised you better then this? The Dark Lord is most displeased. You, I cannot even call you my son, the Malfoy future. Your mother may still love you, but you are no longer my son." and with that, we dueled. Everyone else left as quickly as possible the information was in my fathers possession, and I suppose everyone thought it would be best if I settled this …family issues myself. I am my father's son, I should be able to hold out on my own._

_As the duel went on, my father decided it was time to finish me off, try to. When he uttered the killing curse, that last piece of love I thought he might have for me snapped. I screamed "expelliarmus" to deflect it, so it would stop it. I didn't expect it to aim it directly back at my father, I didn't expect to be my own father's murderer._

_Once the green blast hit him, I knew it was over. I lowered my wand and stared as my father fell to the ground, a look of disbelief on his face._

"_I'm sorry" I whispered as he fell, my father's eyes wide open stared at me as I walked over to him, my eyes. Once I reached him I shut his eyes, he is my father, and he deserved my respect, no matter what hell he brought me into, my father deserved every ounce of respect I could give him. I searched his body, gently patting his robe, for anything, a parcel, a letter, anything. After a good few minutes I found a medium sized parcel, I opened it to see names written in the Dark Lord's deathly scrawl, pictures, locations, and everything Potter wanted. _

"Draco?" immediately I whipped around to my tents pathetic doorway, a slit in the fabric, to see Potter staring at me, his green eyes staring me down through the night. "Are you alright?".

"Yes, bad dream." I sighed swinging my legs over the cot. I looked up at him, serious, there was this odd feeling I had around him now, it was awkward but not dangerous feeling.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." Potter replied with ease. He stood away from the tent and started walking, waiting for me to follow him after a couple feet.

And I did.

All around us were tents belonging to the resistance just stationed with us. Billowing clouds of smoke around us of just put out fires. And some resistance members just lounging around or practicing dueling in the open fields.

"Draco, I've been talking to Luna.", my eyes perked at the mention of her name, Luna. She was the one who caused all of this, she was the reason we were now winning the war, because she made me turn around.

"And what Potter? What's happening?"

"She's decided to go undercover as a Death Eater's Apprentice."


End file.
